Smash Bros Ultimate!
by NyanToDaMax145
Summary: The trailers for SSB Ultimate have been released! Hear what the Smashers have to say about it in these kinda hurried oneshots! Enjoy! (I'm sorry I forgot some trailers but laziness is my greatest weakness)
1. Chapter 1

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SUPER SMASH BROS ULTIMATE WAS ANNOUNCED! SO HERE! HAVE THIS ONE-SHOT TAKE IT AAAAAAAAHHHHH ITS GONNA BE REALLY SHORT BECAUSE IM TOO EXCITED SO IM SORRY IN ADVANCE JUST TAKE IT**

* * *

"GUYYYYYS!" Toon crashed into the dining hall with an Ipad in his hand. Everyone looked up from their breakfast and stared at him. He gasped for breath and yelled:

"IT'S COMING! THE REVEAL TRAILER IS HERE!" Toon screeched. Many of the Smashers squealed. Others fell off their chairs. Lucina looked sad and desolate. So did Twilight Link. Toon rushed over and put the trailer on the screen.

Much of the Smash cast cheered in delight as the trailer played. Ness and Lucas screamed in delight when they saw their their friends, the Ice Climbers, were coming back at last. Fox and Falco groaned as Wolf was introduced. Twilight shook his head as Wild was revealed to replace him in the next game.

The Inklings got an outstanding cheer from many of the Smashers as they showed off their moves.

Finally, the music went silent and…

"Everyone is here?!" Marth cried in disbelief. Lucina screamed in joy and hugged Robin, jumping up and down in delight. Dark Pit even smiled a little. Link still looked sad. The Smashers watched intently as the trailer described how their movesets would change and their Final Smashes as well.

"FINALLY I have a DECENT Final Smash." Donkey Kong and Dedede muttered in unison.

Lucina and Dark Pit were kind of disappointed when they learned that they were going to be Echo Characters of Marth and Pit. Then the music went off as the words 'Introducing a new Echo Character!' flashed onscreen, and…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Princess Peach, Zelda, and Rosalina screamed in delight as Daisy hopped on stage.

"DAISY! DAISY! DAISY!" They cheered. The hall went silent as 'Before we go…' showed up on screen. Samus, Mario, and Mega Man went silent as they were shown on the screen. Then…

"HEY!" Megs cried as a spike pierced his armor. Mario gasped as the same thing happened to him.

"It can't be…" Samus murmured. And then… Ridley burst out from under the bridge they were walking on. Samus slammed her head on the table.

"NO! NO! I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT!" Samus cried, leaping up from her seat and pointing at the screen. The trailer ended, and the dining hall burst into a roar of conversation.

"So Young Link is joining us! Isn't that cool?!" Zelda cried. Link just sighed.

"It'll be so cool to see other kids joining us!" Ness whispered to Lucas and Toon. Samus was shaking her head and banging her head on the table.

"Ridley… why Ridley of everyone…?" Samus growled. Lucina and Dark Pit were discussing Echo Characters.

"We don't even get our own character?" Dark Pit growled angrily. Lucina shrugged.

"I'm just glad that we're in the game at all! I thought for sure I was dead!" Lucina sighed in relief. Just then, Master Hand and Crazy Hand swooped in.

"Alright, settle down, settle down." Master Hand sighed. It took a while, but the room quieted into absolute silence.

"Alright everyone. So, it will be released on December seventh, yadda yadda yadda… Okay, so, I expect everyone to be nice to our new arrivals, okay? Even the older ones; they haven't been here is a while. Can I expect that of everyone?" Master Hand asked. The room was silent. Then Crazy Hand cut in.

"Just for a few weeks. Then you can go crazy." he cried, pushing his brother away. Master Hand growled at Crazy Hand, but there were nods around the room, so Crazy Hand had been convincing. Master sighed.

"Okay everyone. Let's look forward to a new era of Smash!" Master cried. The room burst into cheers of anticipation. What adventures awaited Smash Mansion?

* * *

 **Okay, so this is hurriedly written but I'm just WAAAAY too excited to care. I'm sorry for making such a sloppy one shot but I'm just so happy! I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am! So thank you guys so much for reading and me, NyanToDaMax145, will seeya guys next time! BOOOOOOIIIIIIII!**


	2. ISABELLE!

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and everyone loved my Smash Ultimate story so much that I decided to give you what you wanted. Since the new reveal trailers are out, I kinda squished it all into one One Shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Villager padded through the halls of Smash Mansion in the early morning. It was rare, but a lot of people were already up.

"Did you see Snake back? Isn't that great? I missed the guy!"

"He was always hiding in cardboard boxes though…"

"Isn't it amazing that Daisy's joining us?!"

"I know! It'll be great to have another princess!"

"Isn't it great that Chrom's joining us, Lucina?"

"I think he'll be disappointed that he's an Echo Fighter now, though…"

"Don't cry, Twilight Link! We'll be fine!"

"BUT WE'RE BOTH BEING REPLACED!"

"Well Young Link is coming back! I wonder if he likes pranks!"

"Nana and Popo are coming back! Can you believe it?! I missed them!"

"OOK OOK!"

"EEK EEK EEEKKK!"

Villager ignored most of the conversations and headed to the mailroom. He sipped his cup of tea as he sorted through his letters, most of them from the townsfolk. Then he saw one from Isabelle.

Villager opened it and began to read.

'Dear Mayor,' the letter said, 'I hope you're having a great time over at the mansion! Don't worry, I'm keeping things under control here! But.. that might change soon. You know why? Because I'm coming to Smash!'

Villager prompt spit out his tea, started choking, coughed out some tea, and started running through the mansion at full speed, waving the letter and looking terribly excited. He couldn't speak, after all.

"Villager? What's wrong? You look super happy!" Ness cried, stopping Villager in the hall. Villager waved Isabelle's letter and handed it to Ness. Ness took a moment to look through the letter as Lucas and Yoshi looked over his shoulder.

"ISABELLE IS COMING TO SMASH?!" Ness cried so loudly that the entire hall whirled around to look at him.

"WHAT!?"

"No way, Villager's secretary?!"

"PIKA PIKA!"

"She's totally an echo character!"

"If Isabelle got-a in, Waluigi should-a too!"

"Ew, no! We don't need another Wario!"

"HOW DARE-A YOU"

"Quit fighting! What does Master Hand have to say?!"

Villager was nearly trampled by the crowd as they all gathered around, trying to get a good look at the letter. It was then that Master and Crazy Hand swooped in.

"Yes, Isabelle is now in Smash. I was going to show you the reveal trailer during lunch, but Villager has already broken the news, I see." Master Hand sighed. Crazy Hand cackled and turned in a circle rapidly.

"And guess what?! She's her own character!" all the characters gasped so loudly that Villager had to cover his ears. It looked like there would be one more character in Smash from now on! He couldn't wait to see Isabelle again.

But that begged the question. Who was going to take care of the town while both he and Isabelle were gone?

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! If you watch me on Youtube, you know that I absolutely freaked out when it was revealed that Isabelle was now in Smash. So here you have it, people! Tell me what you think about this small one shot!**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOIIIII!**


	3. World of Light!

**Hoi Hoi Hoi, NyanToDaMax here, and I decided to make this little Smash Ultimate one-shot in response to World of Light! For some explanation, in the canon I have created the Smashers are really just watching something that didn't actually happen in their world; just something that's released to the public instead. Uh… I hope that explains it?**

 **Also, when it comes to the different Links and Zeldas, I tend to refer to them as different characters entirely, so I hope that explains some of it. So let's get started!**

* * *

"Villager, are you excited for December?" Ness asked him. Villager nodded enthusiastically. He could hardly wait- Isabelle was finally going to become an official was a cool autumn evening on the first of November, and most of the Smash Cast was chilling in the lounge.

Everyone was discussing the new Smash Ultimate tournament, and they were excited to put on a performance for the public when it came out of December the seventh. Earlier that day, Master Hand had showed them the final reveal trailer.

"I just don't understand though. Master Hand showed us that Ken and Incineroar were officially coming..." Lucas began.

"Little Mac was pissed about that trailer." Toon Link laughed. Kirby nodded in agreement.

"... and the second trailer he was supposed to show us was lost somehow?" Ness finished. Villager shrugged to show that he didn't know.

"Remember when Luigi was kind of killed in the reveal trailer of Simon and Richter? He was sulking for a week!" Bowser Jr. taunted. Just then, Master Hand teleported into the room, knocking over a very surprised Ike.

"FOUND IT! Crazy Hand decided that it would be a good idea to hide the final tape. I'm going to show it now, and for the record, the public is going to see this as well. So just… yeah." Master Hand sounded extremely tired and almost a little bit anxious.

The Smash Cast waited patiently as Master Hand loaded the video. Someone dimmed the lights as the video started.

"Don't let a single one get away!" Fox gasped as the camera panned to show him leading the entire Smash Cast.

"Hey! I'm leading it this time!" He cried enthusiastically. Falco scoffed disapprovingly. The cast chattered excitedly as the camera panned upwards.

"What the-?!" Peach gasped as the millions of Master Hands were revealed, along with a glowing ball the the sky. The ball was surrounded by strange wings, and seemed to be commanding the Master Hands. The lounge was filled with murmurs of speculation.

"We'll each need to take down at least ten."

"Stow your fear. It's now or never!"

"We'll win this, I know we will!"

Marth and Pit cheered as their lines were said. Twilight Zelda sighed as she watched Worlds Zelda replacing her. The noise in the lounge rose again as the master hands started to lose the gloves covering them.

"Mr. Sakurai, I don't feel so good." Toon Link whispered to Ness. The two of them burst into a fit of silent laughter, earning themselves a hush from Rosalina. In the trailer, the lights from the Master Hands flew towards the ball of light, seeming to fuse with it.

"Hey, there's me!" Shulk cried in the instant before the trailer Shulk had a vision… of every character getting blasted with some strange light.

"WHAT?!"

"JIGGLYPUFF!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Hasn't-a Sakurai killed enough of-a us already?!"

The Smashers didn't have time to discuss. As the Shulk in the trailer turned around to try and warn everyone, the light ball had turned into a black hole crackling with electricity. Then the ball burst into millions of beams of light. The lights headed straight for the cliff that everyone was standing on.

Twilight Link looked a little sympathetic as he watched Wild Link, who tried to defend himself with his shield, only to get blasted to dust with one of the beams. Samus yelled encouragement at herself on the screen before groaning in disappointment as trailer Samus was disintegrated.

"Are you serious." Mewtwo growled as he watched him and Worlds Zelda attempt to reflect the beams, only for the beams to penetrate their defenses and disintegrate them.

"OH NOOOO!" Sonic yelled as he watched Pikachu get blasted, followed right afterwards by him. Pikachu hid under a couch cushion.

"No surprise that Sonic would try to save Pikachu. Those two are good friends." Twilight Link whispered to Twilight Zelda.

Bayonetta gave a nod of approval as she watched herself successfully dodge one of the beams, only to scowl as another one immediately blasted her. Bowser scowled as he watched himself and Pokemon Trainer get blasted by the light after attempting to attack it with their strongest attacks.

"Oh come on, that should have worked!" Captain Falcon complained. The trailer Captain Falcon had just tried to jump into his racer, only to get blasted right before landing.

"Maybe if you weren't so showy about everything- oh come on." Lucario growled as he watched himself teleport out of the way of one beam, and then get hit by another. Greninja shook his head in dismay as he watched himself get blasted too.

"Oh look! The Inklings are hiding! They'll- well nevermind then…" Wii Fit Trainer cried as the Inklings were blasted too.

"C'mon c'mon, do those stunts- are you serious! I totally could have outflown them!" Falco yelled in anger. The lights had just blasted his ship to pieces in the trailer, and Fox was trying to stifle his laughter at Falco's misfortune.

"Hey! Pitoo, that's-"

"What?! It penetrated my shield?!" Palutena cried. Her reflect move was useless against the strange light, and her defeat caused both Pit and Dark Pit to lose their power of flight and get blasted by the light.

"Oh hey, Snake- nope he dead." Toon sighed. Diddy and Rosalina both sighed in disappointment as they were both shown to be disintegrated. Luma looked quite a bit more distressed.

"HAHAHA WII FIT, VILLAGER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the younger Smashers burst into laughter. Wii Fit goaned and patted Duck on the head.

"Good job still trying to save your friend." Wii sighed as the three characters were blasted onscreen.

The lights spewing out of the ball were shown at a distance, earning some murmurs from the Smashers. And then the sound of the warpstar filled the air.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried in excitement, jumping up and down on the couch. The Smashers were clearly on the edge of their seats as they watched Kirby try to outrun the millions of light beams. Kirby started to bounce up and down on his seat, clearly excited as the Warp Star sound grew more intense, until finally it warped.

"Wait what happened?! TELL US DANGIT!" King Dedede yelled in anger. The Smashers were murmuring excitedly as they watched the light engulf a part of a galaxy, wondering what was going to happen next.

"They're all spirits!" Palutena cried as she saw the little spirit orbs floating around in the barren landscape. But then, the sound of the Warpstar faded in. Cheers resounded in the lounge, and Kirby started jumping around excitedly.

"Wait wait! Listen!" Mega Man cried. The cast went silent as the first few lyrics of Lifelight started to play.

"THERE'S LYRICS?!" Pit screeched. The entire cast promptly started freaking out. It took Master Hand some time to silence everyone, but by that time, the trailer had already ended.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! Even if… everyone died..." Sonic yelled. The rest of the cast seemed to agree, though some of them were a bit disappointed about getting disintegrated.

"Honestly, when Sakurai sent me the disk I had serious doubts on whether or not to show it. But here we are, I suppose. I hope that explains what's getting released to the public." Master Hand explained.

"aLrigHT EVerYONe! We hAVe tO puT On a gOoD sHoW fOR ThE pEOplE!" Crazy Hand yelled, teleporting in out of nowhere.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM" Master Hand yelled, chasing his brother out of the room amidst gales of laughter.

* * *

 **I'm super sorry that it's rushed! I wanted to work on my SYOT a little more, but I've been super busy these past few weeks! So please enjoy this tiny one-shot I made, in an alternate universe where people actually don't die!**

 **So thank you guys so much for reading, and me, NyanToDaMax145, will see you guys next time! BOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**


End file.
